On the Windowsill
by TheNerdling
Summary: Well, it's pretty much the aftermath of Labyrinth... With commentary by yours truly of course. And please, for the love of Fanfiction, REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything...**

On the first day after she returned from the Labyrinth, Sarah woke up and found her window open, a fresh peach on the windowsill. She chucked it out the window. When she got back from school, it was there again. This time she went downstairs, put the peach on a cutting mat, and then proceeded to pulperize it. She took the mashed remains of the fruit, took it upstairs and threw it out the window "Take a hint!" She yelled.

Her parents thought it odd but let it go. Sarah went and checked on Toby every few hours for the rest of the night. She didn't see the owl on the tree outside his room, but it saw her.

Jareth chuckled once he returned to the Underground, Sarah was so stubborn, so wild. He could be stubborn too.

On the second day after the Labyrinth, there was a new peach. This time Sarah just ignored it. It was there for a week, then a month. It never aged or fell off the ledge. "Hoggle, help." Sarah said into her mirror when it had been a month since she had left the Labyrinth. "Yes? Oh Sarah! Not that's it not good to see you, but I'm afraid there's something you should hear." Hoggle said, ringing his hands around and around. The more worried he looked, the more scared Sarah became. "What? Hoggle what is it? " she asked frantically. "How do I put this lightly? Uh, when was the last time you checked on Toby? "

**Comment, review, PM, Please**


	2. Chapter 2

*Sarah

That rat bastard! Damn him! What does he have against just talking? Why leave freaking cryptic fruit?! I got the peach and turned it around and around in my hand.

Did I really want to go back to my nightmare? Did I have a choice?

Deep breathes Sarah, you've done this before, you'll do it again. It's for Toby, that little babe is gonna owe me big time.

I took a bite. The peach was sour, you could almost taste the confusion that the Labyrinth brought to a person. I closed my eyes tight; half hoping I would be at the entrance of the Labyrinth, half that Toby would just come back; that his disappearance was just a dream. I opened my eyes and they started to tear up. I was at the desert before the Labyrinth.

The nightmare has begun.

**Yes I know it's short, but it's something, I apprecitate the advice guys, thanks, remember to review**


	3. Chapter 3

*Jareth

She came. She actually came; she took the bait, I looked down on little sleeping Toby. He was such a good source of bait for unsuspecting Sarah. Now there was the question of just diverting her here now or making her work to find her brother again. Hmmm decisions, decisions. Well...

*Sarah

I was walking around for a good hour, just following the worm with the scarf who kept trying to take a break for tea as he directed me through the short way to the castle. I wanted to get Toby and get out as soon as I could, this place was creeping the Hell out of me. But then BOOM a huge flight of stairs! The worm disappeared and there was suddenly a wall behind me too. I went down, down into the silent darkness, to where I was going. Wherever I was going. After what seemed like eternity the stairs went flat for about one step and then sloped upwards. Up and up and up they went! So much so that I wondered if I was really _above_ the labyrinth rather than below it. Wouldn't surprise me much. Not much does anymore. I took a deep breath, I started talking as loud as I could

"There once was a rat from a maze His kingdom was but one huge craze! So I wasn't in surprise When I opened my eyes And I was here again."

I waited in the silence again for a moment. "Here in Hell Jareth!" I yelled as loud as I could muster as I continued to climb; probably climbing into a trap. Like a never-ending tunnel, in which case I was painfully screwed. I had to keep walking though, it was my only chance.

And then the Creatures came.

They had sharp nails and teeth and ran past feet and piled up to my ankles. It didn't hurt too much... until they ate through my socks and shoes. They weren't quite rats, but they were furry. I closed my eyes and focused on walking forward and up. Eventually the waves of these odd mean little creatures stopped. I started running up the stairs with my bloody bare feet on the freezing cold stone stairs. I saw some light up ahead. I was nearly laughing in complete joy!Until I saw where I was.

I was back at the beginning. I screamed and kicked at the dry ground, I sat next to the lone tree that stood on the barren landscape. I cried and let the drops fall to the ground, to see them hit the ground and leave a little round spot made me feel better for whatever reason. It felt natural. Real. So I kept at it for a while, then I got up and started all over again. This time, I was NOT going back down the stairs

*Jareth

The Creatures were an excellent touch to the Steps of Perpetual Failure. I needed to know that Sarah could be beaten down, that she would not always win. I killed me to see her cry, but worth it to know that if you pushed her enough, she would fall.

Except then she got back up.

My dear little queen, always so very obstinate. My queen, maybe not yet, but soon. "She's almost here. Jareth, she's not going to be very agreeable." Yedda says from behind me. "Well, maybe she'll be up for diplomacy." I say,turning to my advisor, she was a good medium, good for seeing the future, helping me make dream bubbles. Otherwise useless though, except maybe... "Yedda, I have a job for you."

**Not much better, but it's something. Review please, I try to take addvice =}**


	4. Chapter 4

*Sarah

The stairs were gone, but there were dead Creatures everywhere. They looked like they had been burnt to a crisp by the sun, the only way I could tell they were Creatures was when I could see a few scraps of my shoes falling out of there open guts. The smell was one to rival with the Bog.

I treaded carefully, and sooner rather then later, I found the gates. It struck me as very dangerously odd, that I hadn't really run into any real obsticles _or_ any inhabitants of the Labyrinth. It was really starting to bother me as I walzted right throught he front gates and made my way to the city center. "Welcome back to the city Sarah.

"A girl a little older then me said from the front steps of the castle. How did she know me? Is this another one of Jarreth's traps?

"Come, your brother misses you... and he's not the only one." She whispered. Leading me into the inner sactum of Hell

"Where's Toby? " I asked when the girl lead me to a room. "At dinner, there's a simple process to get your baby brat back. One of the steps in this process is getting ready for dinner." She told me sarcastically. I nodded and sat on the bench that sat in front of a big vanity.

"What happened to your shoes? " she asked me bluntly.

"Creatures. Umm hey, uh servant girl? What are you doing? " I asked as she dug through a closet.

She nodded in understanding "Yedda." Was all she said though as she tossed me a pair of flats that had elaborate stitches on them. "What? " I ask her. "My name is Yedda, Head advisor to the rulers of the Underground. Not 'servant girl'." She explained to me, she held up a thin, slinky dress but nodded at it in distaste and put it back. Her eyes went wide and a smirk played on her lips. This time she held out a strapless dress that was tight until right below the place where my bra would end then fanned out into floorlength tule. It was fine I supose (wasn't sure why she was choosing out a dress for herself, she looked fine as is, but to each his own.)...

...and then she wrestled me into it.

*Jarreth

What the Hell was taking so long? Yedda had been gone for an hour, even Toby was getting impatient. I had become impatient 59 minutes ago. Yedda told me about a million times that I needed to get married, and now she was taking forever. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs,

"Took you long enough." I said as Yedda came down "You can thank me later." She said smirking

"Sarah! " she yelled back up the stairs.

And then I saw Sarah. She was glorious. Perfect for a dinner, even better for a wedding.

"Hi Toby. Oh you look so handsome." Sarah cooed at the baby. "Did that bad man steal you away again? " she continued with the same tone. I rolled my eyes and walked towards her, but Yedda held out her staff to stop me (when... wait, _where_ did she get a staff?)

She smiled at the look I gave her "Dragon Bone, I got it for my 500th year of servitude. You really do need help. She just called you a 'bad man' and considering that she was talking to a baby, I think she'll use worse words when you actually talk to her. Besides, good things come to those who wait." She whispered to me, she was right. I hate it when the useless wench advisor was right.

Sarah picked the baby up and held him on her hip as she walked towards the door. I didn't move

"Idiot. Stop her." Yedda whispered. Her eyes got wide and she disappeared into a smoke. She would be awhile if she left before helping me. I went to the door,

"And just where do you think your going? You have to pay your end before the baby goes anywhere." I say loudly. If looks could kill, Sarah would've just murdered me

**Okay, that's all from me for now, thanks for reading (if you're obssessed with disclaimers it's on my profile) Keep on keeping on!**


	5. Chapter 5

*Sarah.

"Fine. Talk. Whatever gets Toby home, away from here, forever." I spit out at the madman before me. "The baby will go home, safe and sound, if ..." Jarreth said, as he explained my end of the deal, my jaw clenched. I was furious. The audacity! He just expected me to up and marry him because he stole my brother!

"Never! " I screamed indignantly. "Then I'm afraid this wasn't a race as before Sarah, this time it was flat out theft, which in turn comes with it's own consequence. If you want to leave, that's fine, leave, but the baby stays should you go." He explained to me, rat bastard. I shook with anger

"There has to be another way." I hiss; I clutch Toby to me, I was not losing him.

"There is! There is another way! Your royal pain in the arse, Sarah, if they both leave now, you could give them, say, a year in which time to iron out all the various minks that are in their lives before returning! Then one of them is stuck here and the other gets left alone, only to be brought here for short periods upon the One's request." Yedda suggested from nowhere, suggesting that I could stay and Toby could _visit_. It was a horrible idea! One year! That would never be enough time! But at least it was something, I slowly nodded and looked up as Yedda waved her fingers around and mumbling strange words.

"You'll pay for that." The rat bastard growls at the small girl "Quaking in my boots." She says sarcastically. I tiptoe over to the door.

"Sarah! There has been an agreement, you and Toby stay here for one night. Without trying to escape and then, in the morning, we make a deal for One and Other." Yedda exclaims. Damnit who's side is she on!?

*Jarreth

"She and the boy are asleep." Yedda says as she walks in. I nodded my acknowledgement.

"Things will be fine. In the end She shall be the One and He shall be the Other. The stars say so." She babbles. "You know, kindness wouldn't kill you, munipulation might, but a bit of generosity would make this easier".

I don't say anything.

"Or you know, you could just be a grumbling jerk and stay away from her while she makes the kingdom healthier. Just her presence and the city already looks better. Now I had better be off. Good night Jerk-eth." She continues before leaving. Kindness? I rate kindness and generosity right up there with friendship. Even so, if she's already helping the Labyrinth, the official marriage will satisfy the leaders and Sarah can bring my little kingdom back to its true glory! Ugh, I can already tell, this is going to need some excessive groveling.

*Sarah

I wake up early. The air is cold and stale, it carries the slight odor of goblins, which is a good thing in a way. At least then we know they're here. I get up and tiptoe to the door, I might as well look for a Plan B, since being good and following throughwith a plan of Jarreth's probably won't work. I sneak outside the door in my clothes from yesterday

"I think not. Sarah, remember, if you lose neither you nor your brother will be able to leave. Lucky for you I'm not a snitch. " Yedda says from the ceiling (is she part gecko?); when did they decide on rules for my containment?

"Look, I know this seems like a big pile of crud. But we need you here Sarah, you appeal to the king's better side, the kingdom is dying and we need that balance or this entire place will not exsist at all". She says walking down the wall. I hadn't known I was so important. Kinda feels good to know that Jarreth might have designs for his kingdom instead of just my wonderful self. I wasn't about to admit that to the staff master over here though.

"Come, walk with me Sarah." Yedda said, she took my hand, and lead me to a withering garden.

"See this little flower right here? " she asked me, I nodded but could hardly see it, the flower itself was smaller then the nail on my pinkie finger.

"It used to be the size of a serving platter. Since the king's centanial celebration, it began to shrink, that was almost 900 years ago. Sarah, we need a girl like you who has been here before, who can communicate with our citizens with compassion. Who, if nothing else, can shut Jarreth up for awhile. I know it's not ideal, but you must consider." Yedda says as we continue walking. I don't want to stay here, I want to go home.

"In truth, you wouldn't even have to see him for a moment longer then the wedding ceremony. His parents very rarely did. And even then usually only long enough to create the gem childs, there are Jarreth and his sister, both made out of cursed and blessed gems that put together their beings. Other then that, they argued. But that's all they saw of eachother." Yedda continued to mumble. She really didn't get it did she? I did NOT want to be here.

"SARAH" Jarreth yelled, he was loud enough to be heard from the fairest edges of the Labyrinth. "Ugh, he's awake." Yedda whispered. She dragged me straight back to the room, where a very pissed looking Jarreth stood.

"Why would you let Her Out!?" He yelled; he was scaring me, I hide behind Yedda, who didn't move.

"Because if you let them sit still too long, they find ways to leave, don't they?" She said.

He looked like he wanted to kill her.


End file.
